


Hamilprompts

by Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, cute stuff, gottta love the baguette, lams is too cute, oh my word I’m bad at this, prompts, so is meggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon
Summary: Random prompts I came up with





	1. Chapter 1

Dialogues

Lams  
1) “You asshole! You just HAD to make me fall in love with you!”  
2) “I-I’m sorry?”  
“ YOU SHOULD BE! YOU ATE THE LAST BROWNIE!”  
3) “H-Hey! You 2 should kiss!!!!”  
4) “I’m sorry. I knew we were just faking it! That it was only to satisfy your parents but I done messed up! I fell in love with you and I don’t know how to stop! And trust me I tried! And I understand if you never want to see me again j-just please don’t forget me. Cuz your the best mistake I ever made.”  
5)” I fucking hate chicken nuggets”  
“ GASP”  
6) “DAMN babygirl! YOU FIIiiInE!”  
7) “hey I lost my number can I have yours ;)?”  
“.... Alexander... we’ve been dating for 2 years, you’re saved as Babygirl in my phone......”  
8)” Are... Are you drunk?”  
“ got 2 pints of Sam ADAms BuT mM woRkin On thRee”  
“Sigh... your drunk”  
9) “how have you managed to stay alive this long, you clumsy fool?”  
10) “Alex!!! I got myself tangled in the Christmas lights again!”  
“Gosh damnit John! That’s the third time today!”

Meggy

1) “ hey... do you work here? I’m new to town and am kinda lost.  
2) “John I swear to god! If you don’t stop telling us to kiss I will kidnap your turtle!”  
3)”Howd you know I was lying?”  
“You alway play with your sleeves when you lie.”  
4)”I bet you ten bucks that you’ll kiss me first.”  
5)”Ur such a small bean.”  
6)”Maria? My hands are stuck in your hair.”  
“Shit, not again.”  
7)”Why? Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you!”  
“Because it’s you! It’s alwYs been you! I’m fucking in love with you Maria!”  
8)”could, could you braid my hair?”  
9)”you’re always beautiful”  
10)”Are you a quart cuz your a qt?”  
“Um no im a human being.”  
“ man you sure are obtuse for being such acute angle.”

Mullette

1)”You’re a dork.”  
“But I’m your dork!”  
2)”Mon amor?”  
3)”Herc.. Herc get off of me. Hurc you’re squishing me.  
4)”Come watch this show with me!”  
5)”who pours their cereal BEFORE they’re milk?”  
6)”Did you sit in some ass cuz that’s one sweet candy. Oh wait, shit let me try that again.”  
7)”Don’t be a perv.”  
8)”HAHA get it!?! Leffy Taffy? Cuz your so sweet?”  
9)”Don’t you EVER scare me like that EVER again!”  
10)”Hey babe... I miss you.... I can still see the bulette hit you when I close my eyes.” It goes on repeat..... I think imma join you soon.”

Other prompts

Lams

1) soulmate au where what ever you draw/write on your skin appears on ur soulmates skin. John is super artistic and draws Alex dayly doodles and Alex loves them. One time John I’d drawing one during class and hears Laff talking about how cute the doodles Alex’s soulmate draws him are and John nearly drops his pen when he sees the half drawn turtle on Alex’s forearm.

2)Soulmate au where when u touch your soulmate you see their entire life in a matter of seconds. John was abused. Alex’s old life was shit and these two are so cute everyone nearly chokes on it.

3) soulmate au where a flower bloomed somewhere on your skin when you met your soulmate and Alex desperately hoped that his soulmate is his internet friend Awkward_Turtle. Meanwhile, John is hopelessly in love with Lexi_and_Concord. They meet each other during Christmas break, having no idea that it’s their internet friend.

4) There is a black mark whet your soulmate first touches u. Alex’s torso is black and so is John’s

5) Alex and John meet through there dreams and everybight they fall in love more and more...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts!!!

Oral prompts

lams

1)”’What were you thinking?!?’”

2)”’How’d you do that?’

‘MAaaAgIc’

’you mean alcohol.’”

2)”’what time’s it?’

’time for you to go the fuck to sleep’

3)”I missed you my dear boy.’

‘John...”

4)” you have a beautiful voice”

5)”I-I-I don’t know.’

”what do you mean you ‘don’t know’?’

”I MEAN I DONT KNOW! I’m in love with him but he hates me and it kills me to see him everyday and not be able to tell him I love him.”

6) “I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you but I did. And you have no idea because apparently I’m a better actor than I thought I was.’

”I love you too.”

Meggy

1) “I should have done this ages ago’

”agreed”

2)”Why’d you leave me?”

3)” I never stopped loving you and I never will.”

4)”I don’t deserve you. I don’t and nothing you say will ever change what I think.”

”I’ll sure try.”

5)”It’s a surprise!”

”I haven’t seen you all week!”

6)”my love for you is all-consuming”

mulette 

1)”How’d you know it was me?”

”Ummm cuz I’m not an idiot?”

2)”How’d you even manage this?”

”JUST HELP ME OUT ALREADY!”

3)”You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

”bullshit.”

4)”You're blushing!!!”

5)”You have dimples.”

”So?”

”They are cute.”

6)”I hate you so much I love you!”

word prompts

Blushing, cheesecake ,and chocolate. 

Green, gold, and movies

popcorn, m&ms and whipped cream. 

Oranges cucumbers and salt 

sugar, flour ,and lightbulbs 

cinnamon, apples, and hot chocolate

situation prompts

1)soulmate au where you can talk telepathically with your soalmate but only when you want to, you can also see you’re soalmates aura. John’s dad realized his soulmate was a guy and made John stop talking to him. Years later Alex thinks John died and John is positive Alex hates him so he doesn’t talk to him. Its the beginning of college when John finally talks to Alex.

2)Highscgool au where John’s a football player but he hates it and joins the drama club. Alex and him play the leads

3)high school au where John, Laf, Hurcules, Peggy ,and Maria are friends and Alex is stuck in an abusive friendship withJefferson and Madison.

4)Superhero au where Person A and Person B are best friends in civilian form and partners in costume. They’re pining after each other in both

5) Maria and Peggy love each other but Maria is in an abusive relationship w James Reynolds

6)soulmate au where there’s a red string pulling you closer and closer to your soulmate. Laf immigrants to the US and his string pulls him right into Hurc’s tailoring shop

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if these end up terrible I just had to get them out there. I got a bit lazy at the end.  
> Also If you can’t tell I’m in love with Lams


End file.
